A witch Among Ninjas
by DietoSnappurru
Summary: Ivory Goodwilson is new in Japan. She's originally from England, but when her parents find out she is dating Draco, they force her to move to different town. She is in a new school and unbeknownst to her classmates, she isn't a ninja, but a witch! To fit in or get back to her hometown of England is the biggest challenge she's needed to face yet.
1. A Witch Among Ninjas

AN: This is a Harry Potter/Naruto crossover primarily. The ninjas are aged older than at the beginning though. Now they are 16 instead of twelve. And they also go to a high school in the town of Japan.

*Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.*

First day of the new school and I'm almost late. I hate when I'm late! I bound into the already started class. "I'm so sorry I'm late!" I cry as I slightly bow to the teacher in apology.

He stares blankly for a moment at me then realizes who I am. "Oh yes, you're the new student! Class, this is Ivory Goodwilson."

I stand in front of the class with my flowing white hair framing my delicate face. My luminescent purple eyes displaying my serene mind as I look over the class. My thin frame looks frail under the fluorescent beating of the overhead lights.

"Ms. Goodwilson, you may sit by Mr. Uzumaki. He will show you around today." A blonde boy in a bright orange jumpsuit hops up to show me where he is. I look back at the teacher with disbelief. This boy was NOT going to converse with me.

I was supposed to be in a higher grade by now, but since the move to a new place, it was postponed for re-evaluation. This town didn't follow the rules my previous one did.

He gestures for me to take my seat. I slowly force myself to move to the boy's side. He grins as I plop onto the chair and place my utensils on the desk.

"Hi, I'm Naruto!" He whispers to me loudly. "Hi." I reply blandly. The teacher goes on and on with his lecture again. "So, welcome to Japan." Naruto welcomes, trying to start up a conversation with me again. "I know it's kind of a small town, but that means you won't get lost!" "Look, Naruto, I am not supposed to be in this class. I'm supposed to be in a grade higher, but this town doesn't recognize it. Once they do, I'm outta here. England is run differently."

I look down at my paper and draw. No use in taking notes on a subject I already know everything about.

At lunch I run out to the grassy meadow in front of the school and call my boyfriend on my cell phone. It rings for what feels like forever then I finally hear his smooth voice connect. "Hello babe." His voice soothes. "Draco! I miss you." "I miss you too. When are you coming back?" "I don't think I am this time. My parents are really mad."

Well, I got moved away from my previous town of England because I was caught with my boyfriend Draco. Our families have some rivalry going on and this is the way they think will separate our love. Fat chance.

"Well, I'll pull some strings to come and see you soon. Where are you now?" "A small boring town called Japan. The people are so weird and I just can't wait to be back in your arms." I hug my legs tight as I hide under a large weeping willow. I imagine his long arms as they used to envelope me. "Look babe, potions class is about to start. I'll text you soon." "Alrighty, goodbye. I love you." "Love you too my little moon imp."

I close my phone; sad to feel my connection with the normal world click away. The people in my class won't get me so I won't try to understand them. I glance down at my schedule. Next is training. Whatever that means.

I saunter into the gym in the mandatory outfit. A white shirt and underwear size shorts in red. I feel like everyone is staring at me as I walk. Sure, my butt was almost out, but so were all the other girls'. What made me different was the long ponytail of moonlight I sported. I cringe when I notice that Naruto is yet again in this class.

"Whoa Ivory, your eyes are blue now! Are you wearing contacts or is that natural for you?" I sigh, I get that question way too many times to count. "Natural. They change with my mood. It's part of my family's bloodline."

I really wish this kid would stop talking to me. If I'm unhappy enough, my family will give in and move me back to England for the rest of ever.

"Now class, we will split into groups of three and then assign you to a trainer that will help you hone your abilities as a ninja." Ninja? I definitely don't belong here. This has to be a joke.

"New girl, Ivory, you're with Sasuke and Naruto." Behind me, a pink haired girl has a tantrum. "What, you want to be with them, take it." I say. "I'll sit out." I yell to the coach. "No! You will work with the students here and you will learn respect." I sigh quietly and move off to the side with the two boys.

This is the first look I've gotten to see of Sasuke. He is pretty hot. Pale skin like my Draco that is only accentuated by the dark hair that falls into his face. I sense a darkness in him that Draco holds also. It makes me yearn to help him.

I mentally flash an image of Draco into my head from when we first started dating a year ago. He had so much pushed onto his shoulders that he could barely keep himself together. I helped him lift that burden. He wanted to run away or worse. He felt used by his family. Thrown into a life that he never wanted. Together we-

My thoughts are thrown off by a light jerk of my shoulder. "Ivory. Focus." A white haired man says calmly to me. "Who are you?" I wonder. "Your trainer. Now, you need to retrieve these bells from my hands. If you fail, you won't get dinner. Understand?" We all nod together. "Good." Then the trainer disappears.

Great. My family took my wand, so I can't cast a spell to get it. I'll just have to try some other tactics. I quickly leap into a tree to scope out the surrounding area.

I'm no ninja, but I'll try my hand at being one.


	2. A Night Together

AN: Due to school, this will be a once a week thing. I gotta keep up with this year's work ^.^ 3 ENJOY!

Naruto pretty much runs up to the teacher and tries to just take the bells. Of course, he gets thrown in the water faster than you could cast win gardium levosa.

I chuckle quietly at his stupidity. A light rustle makes me turn. Behind me is Sasuke, steadying his lean body on the branch. His shirt gets caught on a stray twig and pulls it up a little, exposing his muscular stomach.

It takes me a moment to regain my focus, and even longer to turn away from the boy. I focus my mind now on the teacher.

Quietly I mutter a teleportation spell that I hope will get me practically on top of him. Hopefully he can't escape a surprise attack from a witch.

I finish the chant and find myself pinning down the white haired man. I retrieve the bell faster than he can regain his composure. "I win." I say as I get off him. Naruto jumps out of the water and congratulates me excitedly.

I watch as Sasuke jumps from the tree and starts to leave quietly. I contemplate calling out to him to come back, but then I remember I can't get too involved here. I turn back and ask, "can I go now? I'd like to get home." The trainer nods. I skip off back to my apartment.

My apartment is located on the outskirts of the main area. A quiet area that suits my needs; close to the woods where I can practice my wandless castings. The only problem is the distance. It's nearly dark by the time I finally arrive to the place.

I look up and notice a light on. "I didn't leave the lights on…" I mumble nervously to myself. I watch the window to see if there are any shadows. Nothing moves, so it must've just been a lapse in memory. I go into the building and up the stairs.

When I open the door, my heart skips a beat. Inside is my Draco. His form lounged across the couch, but asleep. I guess I took too long coming home for his patience.

I giggle quietly as I go over his soft cheek with my finger. He always looked the most peaceful in his slumber I always hated waking him. Suddenly, his arm wraps around my waist and pulls me down on top of him. I find myself wedged between the couch back and him.

"Now you can't leave again." He whispers into my ear. I shiver a little. It's been too long and I just want to forever be embraced.

"How'd you get here?" I ask. My parents were careful to make sure there was no fireplace here. "I have my ways." He replies as he kisses my forehead. I feel my cheeks get hot with blood. "Can you stay the night?" I cross my fingers. "Sure." He says. "Can we go to bed then, because I did some wandless magic so I'm kind of tired."

He nods and slides up from the couch. "I told you to do less of that. It drains too much of your energy." He grabs my hand and kisses my knuckles, then gingerly pulls me up from the couch. "I know." I look away blushing.

"Thank you." I murmur. "For what?" He asks. "Caring. Nobody else seems to." I sigh. "People care babe." He says as he brushes my white hair off my shoulder. He gently places his lips where the hair used to be.

"Sure." I say. I quickly move back and head to my room.

I don't want his 'people care' speech again. I just want to sleep in peace.

My night is full of tossing, turning, and nightmares. I dream of the end of the world again. Sadly, it's still me that is causing it. I woke up lots to pull back into Draco's arms for safety.

I've been known to have premonition dreams and these always frighten me the most. I don't want to cause the demise of the world, just my family.

Well, in the morning, I was wide awake and so tired. Not ready to take on another day in Japan. I wish I could get back to England; back to Hogwarts.

Draco wraps his arms around me, "Don't leave babe. Keep me warm." He whines when I try to get up. "No, I need to go to my school. And here's the kicker, ninja school." "You're kidding, just come back." "No, I'm not. And I can't."

I wiggle out of his grasp and quickly go take a shower. Luckily, he doesn't decide to join me, so my shower is shorter than it would have been. I dress and rush into the kitchen. The smell of bacon hits my senses and makes me slow. "Is that what I think it is?" I gasp as I jump on Draco's back.

"Yes, it is." He chuckles and hands me a plate of five star breakfast. "YESSSS." I kiss him on the lips and run off to the table. Not waiting for him to get near the table, I scarf it down and love every bite.

"I think you've convinced me to stay home." I munch through a mouthful of pancake. "No, no. You have to go to class. I'll be back tonight. Crab and Goyle are covering for me." "How'd you manage that?" I wonder aloud. "I snapped my fingers and said the word." He grins evilly. "I should've known."

He smiles devilishly, "Too bad it doesn't work on you." He coos. I look away, sure that my bright red face would give up my embarrassment. The fact is, it almost does. I have to try so hard to not just obey and place myself right under his control.

"Well, I gotta head out now. I'll see you tonight, okay babe?" I rush over and kiss him passionately before bounding out the door to the center of the town where the school is located. This time I decided to wear my Hogwarts uniform in hopes of warding off any and all ninjas by warning them of my possible powers.


End file.
